


Paint Me Your World~

by MA_XT



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Graffiti, Nakamoto Yuta is a Little Shit, Strangers to Lovers, Street Artist Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA_XT/pseuds/MA_XT
Summary: Hyunwoo had never paid any mind how every time he would come to clean this one specific wall, it was covered in the most intricate of art. Though, as they became more personal and specific, he grew curious as to who exactly was leaving behind their heart
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Paint Me Your World~

‘This is new,’ he thought as his bag dangled from his fingertips, his eyes fixed on his latest job in front of him. It wasn’t normal for him to have such a big clean up, with paint covering almost every inch of the wall, but Hyunwoo didn’t really mind it. His week had been slow and looking at the art before him was soothing in a funny sort of way.

Normally, whenever he was asked to clean up graffiti, it was a few words outlined here and there in neon paint, often accompanied by doodles and messages against the government - nothing too wild really. However, this one was definitely a far cry from the norm. Beautiful and intricate lines covered the broad expanse of the wall, connecting and intertwining with each other to create the image of a blossoming meadow at night. The colours were doused with darker hues, shading them in with the tones of the night sky though still allowing for the natural colour of the flora to shine through. Hyunwoo had to wonder how the artist managed to do something so complicated without getting caught, especially when it was so close to the main streets. 

Nonetheless, it wasn’t his job to ponder over whatever had been drawn, instead he was here to remove it. 

Setting down the bag, he pulled out the bottle of thinner and began to get to work. He would have brought a hose had he known it was such a big job, though there wasn’t much he could do now. He brushed the thinner over the flowers, smearing them into each other and becoming distorted. Hyunwoo did feel a little bad knowing that hard work was going down the drain, though when he took a step back and saw just how much he had to do, he didn’t feel quite as guilty anymore.

Yet, what he didn’t notice was the pair of eyes watching him clean up their work from afar, an amused smile tugging at their lips.

* * *

Hyunwoo could barely keep his eyes open as he sat on his floor, the food on the table piping hot and ready to burn his tongue. Waking up early was not his strong point despite the fact that he did it daily; you would think he'd have gotten used to the sun pouring through his curtains and blinding him in the morning, though he couldn't say he had.

Yawning a little, he rubbed at his bleary eyes and tried to smooth down his hair (though gave up rather quickly when the stubborn cowlick refused to yield). 

Maybe he would go to the gym today, he mused as he picked up his spoon, poking the eggs and letting the yolk dribble a little before he began to eat. However, his laid back morning wouldn’t last for long as his phone lit up, a notification filling up the screen and he paused, the spoon still in his mouth as he reached out for it.

Squinting at the screen, he grunted and shoveled another spoonful of fried rice into his mouth, reading the text he’d gotten from his employer. ‘Sorry to ask again so soon, Hyunwoo-ssi, but the wall from near the mainstreet has been vandalised again. Please go out and clean it up, feel free to use the pressure hose.’

“Again?” He thought out loud. How had they managed to mess with the wall within the week? It was practically yesterday that he was there. 

Nonetheless, he wasn’t too bothered about it and he quickly finished up his food, making sure to get every last grain before getting up to change into his humble work clothes. Hopefully he would be able to get it done quickly and then convince his friend Hoseok to go to the gym with him (though he doubted Hoseok would need much convincing - the man practically lived there).

This time when he arrived at the scene of the crime, he had the company van and a hose at his disposal. But before he got to work, he decided to see just what had been created this time. 

Hyunwoo hopped out of the van, the cool summer breeze a nice welcome from the stuffy insides of the vehicle, and walked towards the wall. Like before, it was completely covered in intricate details, this time showing a midday scene of an alleyway, the end of the passage unclear and unfocused, though he assumed it to be the meadow from before. Light seemed to emanate from the painted street lamps, bathing the details in a yellow tone.

“Why would you paint this on here? It’s too nice to be washed off,” he sighed. Unfortunately, the cycle would have to repeat and he was heading to the back of the van, opening up the doors and pulling out his spine’s saving grace.

As he adjusted the settings for the pressure, someone else had decided to join in on watching - though not from anywhere close to him. Instead, they were above his head, watching from the same place as before.

She looked down from the balcony, watching as he hosed away her and Yuta’s hard work, the colours bleeding onto the pavement and into the drains. Though, she didn’t feel the least bit annoyed, or even sad that the boring brick wall was becoming its former self again. 

The last time he was here a week prior, she hadn’t the opportunity to see his face as he had his back mostly turned to her, only briefly turning around to grab the thinners, though this time he was further back to set up the hose.

The cleaner was pretty attractive, she had to admit, a masculine sort of beauty to him. He had broad shoulders, a white shirt on him that was covered in flecks of paint that couldn’t be washed out, as well as an assortment of ink colours that had seeped into the fibres. It was difficult to figure out his height, though he didn’t seem to be short by any means. 

Concentration made his eyebrows furrow together, the water erasing every inch of spray paint and leaving behind only small amounts of stained areas. It wasn’t the most entertaining thing to watch, even if he was nice on the eyes, but suddenly, she got an idea.

Heading back into her home, she rummaged around in the cupboard and pulled out her camera, turning it on and checking that it was charged before rushing back to the balcony. The lense was aimed towards him and she waited for it to focus, getting a solid shot of his side profile as the water exploded along the wall.

“There we go,” she muttered, delighted with the picture and already getting ready to show Yuta. Their next piece of art was settled.

* * *

It seemed like being called back to this specific spot was now part of his weekly routine, his person once again at the spot where petty crime and art intersected. The only thing texted to him this time was a brief apology for asking him to work three Mondays in a row, but he found it a little insincere when it was him being dispatched again. If they were so sorry, wouldn’t they just find someone else?

Whatever, he thought. Work was work and money was money, even if it sucked that he wasn’t able to organise any gym sessions with Hoseok. Perhaps they could go on a Tuesday instead.

Getting out of the van like he’d done so the week prior, he took one step out before stopping in his tracks, immediately catching sight of the wall. 

Unlike before there was no flower meadow in sight, nor was there a hue of a singular colour that dominated the scene painted on. No. This time it was a person, a person he recognised as him. 

“What?” Hyunwoo couldn’t help but blurt out, his eyebrows furrowing together as he walked closer to examine what was staring him in the face. 

The still of him was eerily similar to reality, the image of himself spraying the wall almost believable. If he had been more tired, he probably would have thought it was real too. He didn’t find it weird though, in all honesty he found it a little amusing, awe inspiring even. The fact that the artist had seen him and decided to play a little tribute made a smile appear on his lips.

But, just like the weeks before, he had to erase any evidence of it. 

Hyunwoo started the hose again, the wall spraying him in return with little droplets that wet his shirt - though it was hardly enough to bother him. It was weird to see parts of himself be swept away so literally, his arm disappearing and turning into a murky brain that pooled at the base of the wall, hiding the features of himself and turning them into something he could have only recollected by memory. 

The blue of the painted water dripped down and mixed with the gushing of liquid, destined to join the other components in the drains. He suddenly wished he had taken a picture before he had washed it away.

However, as he tried to move onto his head, the water began to come out in little spurts with no force behind it. One quick look behind him showed the cause - the pipe overlapping and blocking itself. Of course it would do that.

As he went to fix it, leaving his spot for a moment,someone walked up to the wall and admired it, looking at the bleeding figure and back at him, then back at the wall. 

“Is that a painting of you?” they asked, their voice carrying over to him as he straightened up from fixing the kink in the pipe. “Did you do it?”

Shaking his head, Hyunwoo looked at the woman who was standing to his right, her eyes remaining on the half of the wall that hadn’t been erased. “No, I didn’t.” He was a little surprised that someone had decided to talk to him. Most of the time the pedestrians would see him working and cross the road, not wanting to get caught in the firing range of the hose lest they receive a thorough washing. “It was here when I came.”

“Weird,” she said, touching the wet brick and seeing that there was still some colour clinging faintly to her fingertips, “you need help?”

“Help?” he repeated, almost finding it funny. “Don’t worry, I can get it done quickly with the house and be out of your way.”

“Oh no, you’re not bothering me or anything. I just thought I’d ask.”

He nodded a little awkwardly. “Thank you regardless.”

Turning on the water again, he noted that she took a step back, though didn’t leave until he had cleaned a majority of the remains, only the tail end of the rendered street left on the wall.

Though, had Hyunwoo been a little more observant (or even glanced once more at her before she’d turned on her heel and walked towards the apartment building), he would have seen the way her smile had reached her eyes, a twinkle of mirth within them at knowing something that had been left out of his worldview. 

And had he looked up, he would have seen someone else snap another picture of him, their excited smile reflecting in the screen of their camera.

* * *

The sound of spray paint cans rattling filled the night air, the hiss of the wind melding with the sound of the spray as it covered its canvas. “You gonna finish off the background?” Yuta asked, glancing up at her as she swung her legs while sitting on top of the wall. “Do you like him or something?”

“Did you inhale those paint fumes?” She tutted, aiming a kick for his head that he tactfully dodged, throwing an empty can at her in retaliation. “No, but he’s cute, right? Very pretty in a masculine way.”

“Like me?”

“Like me actually.”

Yuta scoffed. “Good one.”

“No need to be jealous,” she teased, watching him paint on the line art for the van. “You saw him too, nothing wrong with thinking he’s cute.”

“You mind me stealing him instead? I bet I could sweep him off his feet.”

“You would barely make him move an inch even if you ran full speed.”

“I hate you so fucking much.”

“Give me a kiss, emo boy.”

“What colour do you want your lips painted?” 

“Huh-”

The nozzle of a can was held up and she jerked backwards, almost toppling over when he grabbed her hand and kept her still, his laughter loud and echoing off the walls. He always seemed to be giggly when he shouldn’t be; she was tempted to aim another kick at his head.

“You deserve that.”

Instead of replying, she took her hand out of his and jumped down onto the ground - reaching for a can that had rolled onto its side and shaking it. “How far have you gotten with your portfolio? Did you even quit your job?”

Yuta simply shrugged, pulling his hood down so she could see both his face and the little plaits and clips that decorated his hair. “I tried to but they offered me a promotion to stay. I ended up accepting.”

“Why? Thought you hated the customers.”

“The customers can suck my ass, they made me manager so I can legally tell them to fuck off.”

“It’s not illegal.”

“Is in that store.”

She scoffed, pressing on the nozzle and adding shadows to the face of the cleaner, making sure to add as much depth as she could achieve with such a medium. “You didn’t answer about your portfolio.”

Yuta shrugged. “Yeah, it’s pretty much finished anyway. I’ve got an interview like next week so I’ll finish a few things. Might take a picture of this and add it in.”

“You think they’ll let a petty criminal be a children’s book illustrator?”

“They don’t need to know about that part.”

“You’re a good girl’s wet dream.” He groaned and shoved her, ignoring how she laughed at him in favour of flipping her off and finishing off his line art. “I think that should do it.”

Stepping back too, Yuta admired their combined efforts, his hand digging around in his hoodie pocket before he fished out his phone and took a picture. “Wait, can you use your flashlight? It’s not really showing up.”

She climbed back up onto the wall, glad that she had worn black clothes, and stood precariously on top of the wall to shine the light down on it. “Do it quick because if I fall you’re going to take me to the hospital for a broken skull.”

“Who said I’m taking you?”

“Asshole.”

He looked up from his phone to glare at her. “Stand still, you’re casting a shadow.”

While she did as he asked, she looked around at the roads and empty streets. There were hardly any pedestrians here at this hour, mostly cars occupying the night hours by zooming by at high speeds. Sunday nights were also the slowest, with the two of them being the only ones out for hours on end while they drew. 

However, this didn’t seem to be the case right now. Squinting, she tried to see the car that was slowly coming closer to them, the build of it eerily familiar. 

“Yuta?”

“Yeah?”

“There’s someone coming.”

“Is it your boyfriend?”

“No it’s a”-she switched her phone to the camera and aimed it towards the car-“shit! It’s the police.”

He turned to look at the road and cursed too, rapidly picking up the spray cans and shoving them into his pockets. However, by the time she’d jumped down and picked up her own cans, the sirens had turned on and the police car was rushing towards them rapidly. 

Both of them scrambled to get away, the car gaining on them as the car parked and a singular person came running out. Running away, they almost tripped over the other before going around the corner and hiding there like fools instead of going up to her flat. 

And, of course, Yuta found the whole thing very amusing, his giggling barely muffled by his hoodie’s collar. 

“Shush, stop laughing,” she whispered, peeking around the corner to see an officer standing in front of their artwork, their eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. 

A finger prodded her back, his nail digging into her and forcing her to swat at him before shuffling up to let him see also, his head of dyed red hair the only thing in her peripheral vision. “What are they doing?” 

“Let me go ask.” She deserved the side eye that he gave her.

“I will push you now and make you sit in a cell for the night.”

“Kiss my ass.”

“Wait till after this guy goes and I will.” She opened her mouth to reply and he shushed her by putting his finger on his lips and then pointing towards the officer again. 

They both went quiet, breaths held as they listened to what they were saying into their radio. 

“Yeah,” they said as they raised a brow, “the graffiti is back. It’s every sunday, we should put a car or something here. Kind of freaky actually, it’s of some guy, really realistic.”

Yuta shut her up before she could open her mouth to gloat by putting a hand over her mouth. He didn’t need to hear any of her nonsense right now. 

“Contact that cleaning company and tell them to send someone again on Monday. I bet they must be sick of this shit by now.”

Alas, perhaps it should have been her that put a hand over his mouth because as soon as the officer swore, Yuta couldn’t help but let out a loud snort. 

The officer’s head jerked in their direction immediately and she barely had the time to call him a dumbass before they were both booking it back into the building with the flashlight hot on their heels.

* * *

Hyunwoo knew he should have expected both the text and the drawing by now, but somehow it still caught him off guard. Whether it was the weirdness of seeing a picture perfect image of him painted on a wall - a still of his life captured for everyone to see - or the annoyance at being told he couldn’t use the hose anymore due to complaints of it ‘looking unsightly’, he simply didn’t know how to react other than with furrowed brows and an inconvenienced sigh. 

He pried open the lid to the paint and opened it up, squatting down properly to try and pour some of it into the little tray he was supplied with. It was barely big enough for a larger than normal paint brush, let alone a roller that was supposed to cover the whole wall. 

Today, to add to his inconvenience, was also a very warm day. The sun had decided to come out after days of hiding and was now bathing him in its potent rays, the light forcing him to wear a sports cap lest he want sunburn on his scalp. Though, he wasn’t too bothered about that, he thought he looked rather nice with it on (and changkyun, who had gifted it to him, also agreed with that sentiment).

Dipping the roller into the tiny tray, he coated it entirely in brown paint before hesitantly placing it right over his drawn face, covering it with a thick brown blob with droplets that ran down and marred his clothing. Damn, he realised, he’d forgotten to take a picture again!

Too late now though.

Pushing the roller, he quickly managed to cover a good portion of it, though the paint ran out quickly and he had to continuously re-dip it. 

Doing this job was quite boring and he found himself wishing that he was back at home eating something, maybe some hot pot that he had left over, or even just a hearty bowl of ramen. Hell, he would even go for just a nice cold drink. 

“Good morning.” He paused and looked up, seeing the same woman from last week. 

“Good morning.” 

She came closer and looked at the tin of paint near his feet. “How come you don’t have the hose anymore? Wouldn’t that be easier?”

“It is, but it doesn’t look very nice after I’ve finished.” 

“That’s annoying.” Hyunwoo nodded in agreement. “Can I help?”

“It’s okay-”

“I want to help!” She reassured, giving him a bright smile that made him blink, his own lips curling upwards into a small grin to mirror hers. “I like to think I’m a pretty good painter”

He supposed it would be rude if he denied her help any further, though he didn’t want to make her do his job. “I have a brush you can use.” Jogging to the van, he pulled out a measly paintbrush from the box in the back and handed it to her, her eyebrows saying everything she didn’t. 

“Wow, that’s a very big brush.”

Hyunwoo gave her a more sheepish smile this time. “I know, I wasn’t given any bigger ones.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll go for the corners.”

He doubted that she would do anything more than paint for a few minutes (not that he blamed her. He definitely wouldn’t have done this for free), but he appreciated it nonetheless. It would make the hour of sweating bullets more tolerable.

Dipping the brush into the paint, he watched her cover the corners within a few seconds and thin out the paint over a ridiculously big area for a brush so small. “How are you doing that?”

“Technique.”

It probably wasn’t worth asking anything more.

Returning to his roller, he coated his entire body in the paint, going over it multiple times so it was completely covered. The cap blocked most of his vision and he was unable to see that she was drawing little flowers that looked eerily similar to the ones he had seen on the first painting before they were covered up.

“Is this your full time job?”

He paused again and shook his head; he hadn’t been expecting conversation. “No, this is just for whenever they need me.”

“Ah, so what do you do full time?”

“I’m a personal trainer on Wednesday to Saturday.” His eyes followed the lines she was creating and filling up. “What do you work as?”

“Just a freelancer. I take jobs whenever they come up too, mostly commission work.”

“Commissions? Do you make art?”

A sly smile made her lips curve upwards. “You could say that. I guess you being a PT means you like working out too.”

“Working out and eating.”

“A balance is always good, make sure you don’t overwork.”

Hyunwoo chuckled, the sound a little bashful. The concern was definitely nice. “I will.”

They didn’t converse much more after that, a few words exchanged here and there about nothing really before the wall was completely painted over - the life choked out of the drawing. 

“Thank you for your help.” Nodding happily, she gave him back the paintbrush, fingers brushing ever so slightly against his. “You paint very fast.”

“It’s a talent you pick up. I’ll see you later?”

“If I’m called back next monday, then probably,” he said, picking up the container and turning around to put the stuff away. However, by the time he had turned back and looked for her again, she had completely disappeared.

* * *

“I bet you I could make him like me,” Yuta said as he came back from the balcony, a goofy grin on his lips as he sauntered up to her and shoved her arm. “He’s come just now.”

“Dare you. Go down and make conversation with him.”

“Watch me. What’s his name?”

“...”

“Are you serious? Have you just been staring at him while he works?”

“I’ll have you know I can make conversation and admire him too.”

“Yeah right. Are you coming down?”

“I’ll come down in a bit. I’ll let you work your magic first.”

Yuta didn’t wait a second longer before walking out of the front door and heading down to the worker, his strides decreasing a little in confidence as he got closer. She found it rather amusing to watch him lose his oomf and she made sure to wink when Yuta looked up and caught her eye. 

‘Good luck,’ she mouthed and he sent her a thumbs up before rounding the corner and greeting the worker. 

She couldn’t quite make out what they were saying with being so high up and away from them, but she still watched anyway. 

Meanwhile Yuta was having the time of his life… or so he wished. While the worker was definitely as cute as she said he was, Yuta couldn’t help but get the feeling that every attempt he made at flirting was flying over the man’s head.

“How often do you work out?” Yuta questioned as he pushed the roller in sync with Hyunwoo, helping him cover the wall after offering (and also wanting the chance to see the man’s arm muscles). 

“Whenever I can, but I like to go at least 4 times a week,” he replied, glad that he was getting through the work quicker. “Do you like working out? You have very well built arms.”

‘Finally!’ Yuta thought, ‘progress.’ “I do, I like dancing more though. You like guys that work out?”

“Yeah, I’m always up for finding a new gym buddy.”

‘Nevermind,’ Yuta deadpanned. “Ah,” he said, “so what would you say your type is?”

“Of workouts?”

“In people.” Yuta didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. “Like, mine is people who look kind of intimidating at first glance but are super sweet.”

“That sounds a lot like you.” Hyunwoo adjusted his cap. “Maybe just someone who can appreciate good things. I haven’t put a lot of thought into it.”

“I see,” he muttered, glancing up at the balcony where she was laughing at him, sticking her hand up with her fingers in an L shape. Clearly his boasting earlier held no merit and he would have to do his walk of shame back to the flat.

With the combined efforts of two people with rollers, it barely took more than an hour for it to be finished and Yuta was left with less hope than he’d started with.

“Thank you for your help, Yuta-ssi. I appreciate it a lot, thank you,” Hyunwoo bowed at him and Yuta returned it, sighing a little as he drove off. He was now left to make his lonely trek back up to her flat where she would undoubtedly laugh at him and his miserable attempt. 

“He’s cute,” Yuta said, “but 100% oblivious to the fact that I was trying to flirt.”

“The matchmaker flopped?” Her mocking gasp made him roll his eyes. “Yeah, I know what you mean.”

A few seconds passed as Yuta picked up a can and shook it. “Do you actually like him? His name is Hyunwoo, by the way.”

She shrugged, picking up one too and aiming it for the blank canvas in front of them. “I think he’s fun. No idea what he thinks about me though, but I’ll carry on trying unless he doesn’t seem into it.”

Yuta nodded, taking his loss this time around. “Are your clothes new?”

“Do these pajamas look new?”

“Then say ‘ah’”

The sound of the nozzle being pressed made her jump, though the feeling of paint spraying onto her chest was worse - a bright pink heart colouring her otherwise boring clothing. “Are you joking me?”

Tilting his head and sticking his tongue out, Yuta shook his head. “Nope.”

“Close your eyes, best friend.”

Neon yellow coated his black shirt, a crude smiley face drawn on it in retaliation. He looked down at it with lips drawn into a straight line.

“Okay, I deserved that.”

“Yes”-she nodded-”you did.”

* * *

“You’re always here so early,” she said as he came out of the van, swinging her legs as she sat on top of the wall. “Do they send you a text at the crack of dawn telling you to come here?”

“It feels like it,” he said, laughing a little to himself as he hauled out the paint tin and the roller. “I don’t mind too much since I’m getting paid.”

Hyunwoo looked away from her and at the wall, this time some writing overlayed on the usual image of him. He’d come to find it rather funny now. ‘You like this angle?’ it read.

Catching his gaze, she followed his line of sight. “Do you like it?” 

“Yeah. Whoever’s doing it is very talented.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, finally remembering to take a picture now. “Could I ask you for a favour?”

“Sure.”

“Please take a picture of me just in front of the wall.”

“I’m guessing your friends don’t believe you then?”

“Not in the slightest.”

He blinked when she jumped from the wall and onto the ground with ease, the urge to tell her off for doing silly things incredibly strong though he soon forgot about it when she took the phone and told him to ‘look pretty’ next to his artwork.

Doing a few poses here and there, he didn’t catch her fond look since he was trying not to have the sun in his eyes. “How did they turn out?”

“Very nice, you have a sweet smile.”

The mentioned smile appeared again, though a little more shy this time. “Thank you.”

“You could put that in an art gallery.”

“You’re too kind.”

“Just honest,” she replied, pleased with his response. “There’s not as much to paint over today.”

The tin of the paint can clattered a little as he placed it on the floor, repeating his weekly ritual of putting paint on the tray. “I’m glad, hopefully I can get home and find something to eat.”

She furrowed her brows a little. “Did you manage to have anything for breakfast today?” She asked, genuinely interested. “What kind of things do you normally eat?”

Hyunwoo thought nothing of it, simply happy for the conversation. “I had some kimchi fried rice, but I woke up late and didn’t manage to have anything else,” he said as he painted quickly, “I’ll eat anything as long as it looks good.”

“Got you.”

She walked away and down the road, confusing him at the sudden disappearance. He carried on working, the sun beating down on him and making him wish that there was some sort of shade around. 

Only around 6 minutes later did she come back with an ‘excuse me’ on her tongue that made him stop and look at her.

“Here.” She held the sandwich and cold drink out to him, a warm smile on her face. “As a thank you for always cleaning this up. And because you deserve a nice meal.”

Hyunwoo was so flattered he didn’t know how to react for a few seconds, staring dumbly at the sandwich she was holding out in front of him. “Oh, thank you, I-” He realised it was still warm, clearly freshly made. “You should have some too.”

“I got it for you.”

“Please”-he broke the sandwich in half in the paper-“take half of it. It’ll be more delicious knowing you enjoyed it too.”

She didn’t have it in her to argue with him, choosing to take it though telling him to keep the drink or else. With emphasis on the ‘else.’

By the time that he had finished and was packing up, he was in high spirits with a full stomach and a clear head. But again, like the last time she had been there, she disappeared right as he turned away, unable to see her running around the corner and laughing at a leering Yuta. Maybe next time he would get the chance to say goodbye properly.

* * *

“Huh, they really do call you every monday,” Minhyuk said as he looked through Hyunwoo’s work texts, the same thing asked every week for the past 6 weeks. “Jesus, don’t they have someone else available?”

Hyunwoo only shrugged, clearly not all that bothered about it. “I’m not sure, I don’t think there is.”

Minhyuk moved from the texts to the gallery instead, staring hard at the picture of him standing in front of his own painted body. “This shit looks so fake, I can’t believe someone draws you every week.”

“They’re really detailed, I just keep forgetting to take pictures of them.”

He laughed a little in disbelief, zooming in and looking impressed at the level accuracy they’d gotten with only spray paint. “I hope there’s one this week, I want to see it for real.”

“There probably will be,” Hyunwoo spoke, parking at the same spot he always did. “There’s been one of me for a few weeks now. We’re here now, it’s on that wall on your left.” 

The younger man wasted no time in rushing out, closing the door hurriedly behind him. Hyunwoo followed after, looking more for Minhyuk’s reaction than the wall.

“Whoa!” Minhyuk exclaimed rather loudly, already bringing out his phone to record. “This is so cool.”

It was nothing he hadn't seen before, this time the image of him next to the van as he held his hand over his eyes while his cap was on backwards (how embarrassing to have that up for everyone to see), but Minhyuk was having a field day. “You believe me now?”

“Yeah, but do you know who’s doing it?”

“No idea, but whoever it is does a good job.”

“Yeah, they really did,” Minhyuk said as he walked up to the wall, wanting to capture everything to settle down the others.

“Good morning,” someone said, Minhyuk turning his phone and body to look at them, a woman with bright and warm features now visible on screen - though they weren’t directed at him. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” Hyunwoo smiled and he made sure to catch that on camera (for nice purposes of course), “I brought my friend with me today”-Hyunwoo gestured to him as he waved at her-“Minhyuk this is…”

“(y/n).”

Minhyuk was a little bewildered at that reaction. “Do you not know eachothers names?”

“I don’t think it ever came up.” The man blanked before struggling to hold in his laugh. “I’m Hyunwoo.”

“A nice name,” she laughed before waving at Minhyuk. “It’s nice to meet you too.”

When she began to walk, Hyunwoo was quick to speak up. “Are you not staying?”

“Ah, I would but I have to go to my friends. He’s had a disaster with his paints. I thought I would say hi first. I’ll see you next week, probably.”

“Next week then.” Hyunwoo confirmed, Minhyuk’s eyebrows rising into his hairline. 

As soon as she had walked out of earshot, Minhyuk was spinning around to face him. “Is she your friend?” he asked, a sly smile starting to appear as he thought about how riled up the group chat would become. 

“Yeah, I think she’s a friend. She bought me food last week.”

Minhyuk’s eyes narrowed. “Really? How often have you talked?”

“Uhh every week? Whenever I’m down here she’s usually around.”

“Wait, wait, wait”-Minhyuk gave him a pointed look, his eyes narrowed-“Hyung, why have you never mentioned her before?”

“It never came up,” Hyunwoo said as Minhyuk gawked at him. “What is it?”

“Holy shit! She bought you food and comes to talk to you every week and you haven’t put it together? Hyung, she’s literally interested in you.”

“Don’t say silly things, Minhyuk-ah.”

Moving to block the older man, he crossed his arms and furrowed his brows. “Do you not have any interest? Say the truth.”

Hyunwoo lowered his arm and the roller, using it as a crutch. “I think she’s nice…”

“And?”

“And she is pretty?”

“Oh my god… And?” 

“I wouldn’t mind something more?”

“Ding ding ding!” Minhyuk cheered, slapping him on the back. “Hyung and (y/n) sitting in a tree-”

“Minhyuk-ah-”

“K-i-s-s-i-n-g!”

“Minhyuk-ah.”

“First comes love, then comes ma-”

“Minhyuk.”

The younger man laughed, zipping his lips as he rushed to get on his phone to spill everything to the group chat. Hyunwoo’s phone would no doubt be blowing up soon. “Okay but Hyung, you have to at least try to ask her out somehow. Promise?” Minhyuk held out his pinkie.

He sighed. “Promise.”

* * *

But the promise was turning out to be a whole lot harder to fulfill than he expected. She seemed to almost be as oblivious as he had been before to any of his attempts to start a conversation related to dating (though maybe his way of going about it was a little too general, but he digressed).

He was making his way back to the wall, the route there memorised from the weeks of heading there, and he was determined to try and at least get her number if nothing else. This decision was also based on the endless teasing the group chat would subject him too, constantly pestering him to finally ask her out and to ‘give them a mother bear’.

Reaching his destination, he quickly got out of the van and rubbed his eyes, still a little groggy from the early start to the day. 

“Hyunwoo-ssi!” Her voice echoed, bright and happy despite how it felt like it was the crack of dawn. “Wait, close your eyes please. Don’t look at the wall.”

“Hm?” He almost turned around, catching only a glimpse of purple before he felt warm hands grab his own and place them over his eyes blocking his vision. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing nothing, I just want this to be a surprise.”

Letting her guide him a few steps forward, she guided him to spin around and turn to the wall before rushing away from his side. “Okay, you can look now.”

Instead of the usual painting he had come to expect, he instead saw a highly detailed wall filled with flowers of every kind imaginable that were arranged into lettering; ‘will you go out with me?’ There were little images of dumbbells and bears, some teddys and some of the actual animals. It was the sweetest thing he had ever seen. 

He had never taken much time to really look at her, nothing more than a few seconds here and there to look at her smile or to make sure she knew he was listening, but now he could really see just how pretty she was. From the way her shy grin made her features glow, to the lilac paint that was drying on her fingertips, he couldn’t help but be hit by just how lucky he was that someone like her had taken interest. 

“So… will you? You, uh, you don’t have to give me an answer now if you don’t want to!”

Hyunwoo shook his head, rubbing the nape of his neck nervously before he inhaled, resisting the urge to hide away into himself. “I will.”

“Really?”

“Mhm.” A little awkwardly, he held his arms out to invite her into a hug, one that she happily took the offer of. 

She smelt a little of paint, though it was mostly a nice smell of floral detergent. He found he quite liked hugging her, it felt like a small piece of home was within his hold.

“I thought it wasn’t going to work,” she said after she pulled away. “I couldn’t tell for sure if you were interested.”

“You know, I’m a little glad you asked me first. I was trying to figure out how to do it myself but you did better than I could have.” Hyunwoo said, taking a picture of the wall just to keep it as a memory - knowing that he would be eaten alive for it if he didn’t. He looked at the picture he had taken and then sent it to the group chat, though left quickly so he wouldn’t have to be bombarded so soon. “Have you been doing all of these walls?”

“Yeah, me and my friend Yuta. At first it was kind of like a silly joke, but then I thought you were cute and it became a way to see you.”

That was oddly cute and he found himself blushing slightly despite himself. “You’re both the reason I got up every monday then.” It was said with no bite, rather with a hint of amusement.

“I mean, at least you’re getting paid for it.”

Hyunwoo nodded, picking up the roller and testing the weight in his palms, fiddling nervously with it. “Would you like to come to a restaurant with me for lunch? My treat this time.”

“Can we share a sandwich?”

“Of course.”


End file.
